HE IS MY FUTURE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Naruto hanyalah masa lalu bagi Hinata. Kini ada pria lain yang akan menjadi masa depannya. /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**MAIN CAST : Jellal Fernandez & Hinata Hyuuga **

**.**

 **OTHER CAST : Find it by yourself!**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

 **.**

 **RATED : T**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **He is My Future © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **.**

 **WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Naruto hanyalah masa lalu bagi Hinata. Kini ada pria lain yang akan menjadi masa depannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HE IS MY FUTURE**

 _ **By**_ **Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **x x x**

* * *

"Kina … Cepat antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 2!" Teriak seorang pria berambut hitam yang merupakan juru masak sekaligus pemilik kafe tempatku bekerja.

 _Gray Fullbuster_ namanya. Tampan, baik hati, dan ramah. Masih _single_. Jago memasak dan banyak hal mengagumkan lainnya yang ia miliki. Bukannya aku memuji atau menyanjung, namun itulah kenyataan yang ada. Ia adalah seorang pria yang memiliki sejuta talenta hingga membuatku terkagum padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

" _Ha'i._ " Seruku. Segera berjalan menghampirinya. Mengambil nampan berisi pesanan pelanggan yang dimaksud. "Ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati!" Ujarku mencoba tersenyum ramah meski dirasa kaku. Tanpa melihat wajah pelanggan di hadapanku ini.

Jujur saja kepribadianku yang sekarang terlalu rumit dan berbeda. Entah apa penyebabnya, akupun sudah tak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Yang harus kusongsong adalah masa depanku bersama orang baru.

" _Ariga_ —Hinata?" Suara seorang pria yang tak lagi asing menyambut indera pendengaranku.

Ragu dan pelan-pelan, kepalaku mencoba melihat wajahnya. Dan hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh kedua mataku adalah rambut pirang miliknya yang berkilau. Manik sebiru lautan yang indah bersirobok dengan manik lavender milikku. Kami saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat seakan terjebak ke dalam ruang rindu yang menyesakkan dada.

 **DEGG**

 **DEGG**

Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. " _Gomen_. Sepertinya anda salah orang. Saya permisi." Ujarku santai. Menunduk hormat seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkannya terpaku disana seorang diri.

"HINATA HYUUGA!" Ujarnya bersuara keras menyebutkan namaku secara lantang. Sebuah nama yang sudah lama aku hapus dan lupakan. Tak ingin menggunakannya kembali karena suatu alasan tertentu.

"Aku yakin itu kau." Ia berujar sangat yakin. Suara langkah kaki mendekatiku terdengar begitu jelas.

Nafasku berubah tak menentu. Sesak dan berat. Keringat dingin membasahi dahi, mengalir hingga ke leher. Langkah kakiku pun mendadak berhenti ketika ia menyebutku dengan nama itu. Sekarang tubuhku terasa kaku tak bisa digerakkan meski sedikit saja.

Sial! Mengapa begini? Padahal sudah sejak lama aku mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Namun nyatanya aku tetap tak mampu berkutik di hadapannya.

 **GREPP**

Kehangatan asing yang telah lama tak kurasakan kini menjalari tubuhku ketika pria itu merengkuhku dari belakang, Tanpa ragu ataupun malu menjadi tontonan banyak orang yang kini ada di sekitar kami.

"Bahkan aroma tubuhmu masih tetap sama seperti dulu, Hinata." Bisiknya bersuara parau. Menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuhku dalam-dalam. Memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati sensasi yang tercipta.

Jauh berbeda denganku yang kini dirundung gelisah. Hati serta pikiranku kacau. Segala macam perasaan muncul secara bersamaan menyerangku. Dan entah sejak kapan, air mataku menetes begitu saja tanpa bisa diajak kompromi.

'Aku tak boleh seperti ini.' Teriakku dalam hati. Menghapus kasar air mata yang membasahi wajahku. Berharap ia tak akan menyadarinya, meski hal itu sangat mustahil.

" _Gomen_ , Tuan. Tolong lepaskan saya!" Ujarku sopan, santai, dan terkesan datar. Memasang topeng yang biasa kugunakan selama lima tahun belakangan ini. "Anda benar-benar telah salah mengenali orang." Mencoba melepas tangan kekarnya yang melingkari pinggang serta leherku secara posesif.

"Apa terjadi masalah, Kina?" Tanya Gray berjalan menghampiri kami. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir. " _Gomen_ Tuan, apa anda memiliki masalah dengan pegawaiku?" Aura yang dipancarkannya berbeda dari biasa. Penuh keseriusan dan intimidasi.

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Gray membuatnya melepaskan pelukkan di tubuhku. "Tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya ingin meminta izin padamu agar bisa membawa pergi gadis ini karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus kami bicarakan juga selesaikan." Ujarnya tenang.

" _Gomen_ Tuan. Jam bekerjanya belum selesai, jadi anda tak bisa melakukan hal itu." Ucapan Gray membuatku bernafas lega. Sepertinya ia mengerti arti tatapan yang baru saja kulayangkan. Tatapan permohonan agar ia tak mengizinkanku pergi. "Kembalilah bekerja, Kina!" Perintahnya secara tak langsung memberikan jalan untukku agar segera keluar dari situasi menegangkan yang terjadi.

" _Ha'i._ " Tanpa banyak kata, aku segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Melarikan diri darinya. Melarikan diri dari pria yang dulu hingga sekarang masih menempati posisi teratas di hatiku meski ia telah menggoreskan luka cukup dalam disana. Melarikan diri dari pria yang dulu pernah mengisi hari-hariku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He is My Future**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Tadaima._ " Ujarku lemas. Memasuki _apartment_ sederhana yang sudah kutempati selama satu tahun.

" _Okaeri_." Sambut seseorang yang tengah duduk menghadap benda elektronik berbentuk persegi empat. Tanpa mengalihkan fokus pada layar laptop itu. Mengetik beberapa kata dengan menekan huruf-huruf yang terdapat pada _keyboard_.

Berjalan pelan namun pasti, akupun telah berdiri di sampingnya. Memiringkan kepala guna melihat hal apa yang tengah ia lakukan. "Apa yang kau kerjakan, Jellal- _kun_?"

"Memeriksa dan memperbaiki laporan keuangan tahunan." Jawabnya datar. Sedatar ekspresi yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya.

"Hm." Aku mengangguk mengerti. Duduk di kursi sebelahnya seraya kembali berkata: "Kau sudah makan?"

Ia menggeleng. Menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Dahiku mengernyit mendengar pertanyaannya. Heran dan tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin telah terjadi sesuatu padamu di tempat kerja. Ada apa?" Selalu saja ia dengan mudah menebak dan membaca diriku. Ternyata memang sulit menyembunyikan apapun dari orang jenius sepertinya.

Menghela nafas berat, akupun memutuskan untuk berkata jujur. Memberitahukan semua hal yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Meski sedikit khawatir akan respon yang nanti ia berikan setelah mendengar ceritaku.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di tempat kerja." Ujarku memulai cerita. Berusaha keras mengendalikan kecamuk perasaan yang muncul tiba-tiba. Sedangkan ia hanya terdiam, mendengarkan, tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya menginginkan cerita lebih. Terlalu lama menunggu kelanjutan ucapanku yang tak kunjung didengarnya.

"Ia…" Suaraku seakan habis entah kemana. Tak mampu berkata lebih banyak lagi. Air mata yang sempat berlinang pun kini berjatuhan tanpa bisa dihentikan.

 **GREPP**

Tiba-tiba saja ia menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Merengkuh tubuhku sembari membelai rambutku lembut. Menenangkan. Berdiri di hadapanku yang masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Tak perlu diteruskan jika memang kau tak mampu." Ujarnya mempererat dekapan tanpa menghentikan belaian tangannya.

"Hiks … Hiks … _Gomen_ …" Lirihku di tengah isak tangis. Membalas dekapannya lebih erat. Menenggelamkan wajahku pada perutnya. Tak peduli jika pakaiannya akan basah karena air mataku.

"Tak ada yang harus dimaafkan." Suaranya datar namun menenangkan. "Karena kau tak memiliki salah apapun padaku." Imbuhnya lagi.

Tangisanku semakin keras. Meluapkan segala macam perasaan melalui tangisan. Tak ada kata yang terlontar dari mulut kami berdua. Hanya saling mendekap erat dengan tujuan berbeda. Ia bertujuan untuk memberikanku ketenangan, sedangkan aku membagi kesedihan serta kesakitan yang kurasakan padanya. Dan ia sama sekali tak keberatan akan hal itu. Menerimaku tanpa banyak kata, seperti awal aku masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He is My Future**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto lagi setelahnya. Perasaanku lega dan berubah baik secara berangsur-angsur. Berkat kehadiran Jellal yang selalu ada di sampingku, menghiburku dengan caranya sendiri. Unik dan berbeda.

Kehidupanku kembali normal seperti dulu. Bekerja di kafe milik Gray setiap hari kecuali minggu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Jellal di _apartment_. Tak banyak hal yang kami lakukan. Hanya menonton televisi, membaca buku, dan makan bersama. Seperti sekarang.

Kami tengah menikmati makan malam dalam keheningan. Sepiring nasi omelet sebagai menu kali ini. Ditemani segelas ocha yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Berhentilah bekerja dan menikahlah denganku!"

Suara dentingan sendok yang bersinggungan dengan piringku seketika terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan pria berambut biru di hadapanku. Terbatuk keras karena tersedak makanan yang bahkan belum sempat kucerna dengan baik. Terlalu terkejut. Ucapannya itu mengalir seperti air, tenang, dan penuh keyakinan.

"Apa ucapanku sangat mengejutkanmu hingga kau tersedak seperti itu?" Tanyanya membuat pandanganku langsung tertuju padanya.

Setelah meneguk segelas air, batukku mereda. Mengatur nafas yang tersenggal seraya berkata: "I-iya. Kau mengejutkanku." Memilih jujur meluapkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku.

Ia menatapku datar, " _Gomen._ " Ujarnya singkat.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Jellal- _kun_." Ujarku tersenyum. "Tak ada yang salah dengan ucapanmu." Imbuhku memperjelas.

Ekspresi yang biasa datar pun berubah menjadi berbinar. Meski sedikit. "Jadi dengan kata lain, kau telah menerima tawaranku tadi?" Tanyanya meyakinkan. Ia memang selalu dengan mudah membaca segala hal tanpa harus membicarakannya lebih jauh.

Sebuah anggukan pelan dariku menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

Sebelah tangannya terulur, menggenggam tanganku yang tengah berada diatas meja. "Terimakasih, Hinata." Untuk pertama kali selama aku mengenalnya, ia tersenyum meski sangat tipis. Sebuah senyuman yang langka dari seorang _Jellal Fernandez_ —pria dingin yang tak bisa memasang banyak ekspresi, namun ia sangat mengerti diriku.

"Mohon bantuannya, Jellal- _kun_! Mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan semakin menyulitkanmu."

"Aku tak keberatan. Selama orang itu adalah kau."

Wajahku seketika berubah warna. Merona mendengar ucapannya. Ah, betapa manisnya kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut pria ini. Ternyata masih banyak hal yang belum kuketahui tentangnya. Masih banyak hal yang tak terduga darinya. Dan tugasku sekarang adalah mengabdikan seluruh hidupku hanya untuknya hingga maut yang memisahkan kami. Berusaha melupakan masa lalu dan menjalani masa depan dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He is My Future**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gray sangat menyayangkan keputusanku untuk berhenti bekerja dari tempatnya. Ia memberikan pelukkan perpisahan. Mengucapkan kata terimakasih atas segala kerja kerasku selama ini. Membelai kepalaku lembut penuh kasih.

Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri, dan iapun sudah menganggapku sebagai adik. Hubunganku dengannya memang lebih dekat dibandingkan para pekerjanya yang lain. Maka tak sedikit orang yang sempat salah paham dengan hubungan kami.

Tanpa sungkan aku menceritakan semuanya. Mengenai Jellal. Mengenai alasan mengapa aku berhenti bekerja. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia mendengarnya. Dan respon yang ia berikan jauh dari dugaanku.

"Ia pasti pria yang sangat baik hingga membuatmu memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya." Ujar Gray setelah melepas pelukkannya.

Aku tersenyum, "Ya. Ia sangat baik. Dan aku percaya padanya. Maka dari itu, aku tak ragu untuk menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku bersama dengannya." Ujarku penuh keyakinan.

"Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya, Kina." Gray menepuk bahuku. Tersenyum tulus seperti seorang kakak yang akan melepas adiknya pergi bersama pria lain. "Jika kau perlu bantuan apapun, jangan sungkan memintanya padaku. Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk. " _Arigatou,_ _Nii-san._ " Untuk pertama kalinya aku memanggilnya begitu. "Dan untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, panggil aku Hinata! Karena itu adalah nama asliku."

Mata Gray sedikit berkaca-kaca. Mungkin terharu atau apalah, akupun tak tahu sebabnya. Kembali menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukkan yang mampu membuatku mati seketika karena sesak.

"Senangnya kau memanggilku _Nii-san_. Aku menyayangimu, Hinata. _Imouto_ ku."

" _Nii-nii san_ … Se-sesak …"

Tak mempedulikan wajahku yang menunjukkan penderitaan, Gray terus saja memelukku. Tak berniat melepaskannya dalam waktu dekat. Ah, semoga aku kuat menerima pelukkan mautnya ini. Jangan sampai pingsan, Hinata!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He is My Future**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tubuhku menegang melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapanku. Ia menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada tembok dekat pintu _apartement_ ku yang masih tertutup. Memejamkan mata sembari memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku celana kain hitam yang dipakainya. Tak menyadari eksistensiku yang sudah dari beberapa menit lalu ada disana.

Kedua kakiku seakan melekat pada lantai. Sulit digerakkan. Pandangan hanya terfokus padanya. Perasaan dan hatiku pun berubah kacau seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya seminggu lalu. Ia membawa pengaruh yang begitu besar bagiku. Masa lalu yang pernah terajut bersamanya terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan meski aku telah berusaha keras mengenyahkan semua.

Kadang aku membenci diriku sendiri. Merasa berdosa dan kejam karena hatiku masih saja dipenuhi olehnya, bukan Jellal—pria yang dengan setia selalu mendampingiku dalam keadaan apapun. Oh Tuhan … Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku melarikan diri lagi? Ataukah menghadapinya dengan berani dan menyelesaikan semuanya secara dewasa?

"Hinata …"

Lamunanku buyar seketika mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang sudah lama tak kulihat. Berjalan mendekat dan tanpa sungkan menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ujarnya lega. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leherku. " _Gomen_ , baru menemuimu lagi sekarang. Selama seminggu kemarin aku melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota, hingga tak ada kesempatan—"

"Ada keperluan apa kau mencariku?" Ujarku menyela ucapannya. Mendorong pelan tubuhnya agar pelukkan terlepas. Menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa yang pasti terlihat sangat aneh di matanya.

"Banyak hal yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu, Hinata." Raut wajahnya berubah sendu. "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di kafe sekitar sini?" Tawarnya.

"Baiklah." Ujarku menyetujui tanpa banyak protes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He is My Future**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lima menit berlalu dalam keheningan dan kebekuan diantara kami.

Tak ada yang mencoba memulai untuk bicara. Naruto hanya memandangi wajahku sedangkan aku hanya menundukkan kepala, tak mampu membalas pandangan matanya.

"Aku minta maaf." Akhirnya Naruto yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suara. Ia meraih tanganku seraya menggenggamnya erat seakan menyalurkan semua perasaan yang tengah berkecamuk. "Maaf karena dulu aku sudah menyakitimu. Maaf karena aku sudah mengkhianatimu. Maaf karena aku tak menepati janjiku untuk selalu menjagamu. Aku memang pria brengsek. Kau boleh menghukumku, memukulku, apapun itu asalkan kau bersedia memaafkanku." Ia berujar sungguh-sungguh. Penuh penyesalan. Terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

Menggigit bibir bawahku canggung, aku mencoba tersenyum. Membalas genggaman tangannya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Naruto- _kun_."

Senyum lebarnya kembali mengembang. Matanya berbinar bahagia. "Benarkah? _Arigatou_ , Hinata." Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya hendak meraih tubuhku ke dalam pelukkan, namun sebuah suara dingin nan berbahaya menghentikan tindakannya itu.

"Jangan sentuh calon istriku!"

Aku tersenyum lega melihat siapa sosok yang kini berdiri di belakang Naruto. Berjalan tenang menghampiri kami. Seseorang yang telah kutunggu kedatangannya sejak tadi. Seseorang yang akan membantuku menyelesaikan masalah di masa laluku bersama Naruto.

"Jellal- _kun_ … Aku kira kau tak akan datang." Ujarku senang. Segera berdiri dari kursi kemudian menggandeng lengannya untuk duduk di sampingku.

"Tak mungkin aku tak datang dan membiarkanmu dipeluk olehnya, atau mungkin lebih dari itu." Ujar Jellal datar. Namun tersirat kecemburuan disana.

Naruto hanya melongo memandangi kami tanpa berkedip. Heran, bingung, dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. "Siapa ia?" Tanyanya kini memfokuskan pandangan pada Jellal. Mendudukkan diri di tempat semula setelah berhasil mengambil alih pikirannya kembali.

"Jellal Fernandez." Ujar Jellal mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Calon suami, Hinata." Imbuhnya lagi. Membuat Naruto seakan tersambar petir di siang bolong karena terkejut mendengar ucapan darinya.

Padahal tadi pun Jellal telah menyebutkan bahwa aku adalah calon istrinya, namun entah karena Naruto tak fokus atau apa hingga ia tak bisa mencerna hal tersebut dengan baik.

"O-oh, _go-gomen_." Naruto membalas uluran tangan Jellal setelah terdiam cukup lama karena keterkejutannya. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki."

Jellal menumpukkan kedua sikunya diatas meja. Mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Baiklah, langsung saja." Ia mulai bicara. Aku yakin ia akan langsung bicara pada intinya. Tak suka berbelit-belit atau berbasa-basi. Karena ia bukanlah tife pria macam itu.

"Kami akan segera menikah. Ini adalah kali terakhir kau menemui dan menyentuhnya. Selanjutnya, tak akan ada kesempatan lagi. Karena aku tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Kehadiranmu hanya membuka luka lama. Kau hanya masa lalu baginya. Dan akulah masa depannya sekarang." Ujar Jellal panjang lebar. Mungkin itulah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar selama ini.

Kami—Naruto dan aku—termangu mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkannya. Terkejut tentu saja. Semua kata yang ia ucapkan seakan mengandung kekuatan magis yang mampu merontokkan seluruh tulang dari tubuhku. Tak terbantahkan, penuh intimidasi, dan keseriusan.

Auranya memang berbeda. Mampu membuat orang lain tenggelam dan tak mampu berkutik di hadapannya. Jadi pantas saja jika di usianya yang masih tergolong muda—25 tahun, ia sudah memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar yang bonafit di Jepang.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan." Jellal mengakhiri pembicaraan. Bangkit dari kursinya seraya menggenggam tanganku agar ikut berdiri. "Kita pergi." Ia berbicara padaku. Dan akupun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kami berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri disana. Masih termangu, tak bergerak sedikitpun seakan kehilangan ruh dari raganya.

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ OMAKE ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepeninggal mereka, Naruto masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. Ucapan pria biru tadi seakan pukulan telak terhadapnya. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya terkepal erat sebagai luapan emosi yang menyelimuti hati.

"Aku kira aku bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi bersamamu, Hinata." Lirih Naruto seraya memejamkan mata. "Ternyata tak bisa. Aku tak memiliki kesempatan itu." Suaranya serak seakan menahan perih dan luka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu! Kau terlihat mengerikan." Ujar Jellal datar tanpa melihat kearah Hinata. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam erat. Berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalanan menuju ke _apartment_ mereka.

"Biar saja." Tukas Hinata acuh. Tetap mengembangkan senyum manis di wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Sikap serta ucapan Jellal tadilah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke toko perhiasan nanti sore?" Jellal mengganti topik pembicaraan, membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

"Memangnya kau tak kembali ke kantor, Jellal- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata heran.

Jellal menggeleng. "Aku sudah kehilangan semangat bekerja setelah menerima pesan darimu. Ditambah dengan melihat adegan romantis kalian yang merusak mataku tadi." Meski samar, terdapat nada kecemburuan di dalam ucapannya.

Hinata berusaha menahan tawa. "Kau cemburu, Jellal- _kun_?" Memandangi calon suaminya itu dengan sorot mata menggoda.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Jellal tak berniat mengelak. Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Jika tadi aku datang terlambat, mungkin ia sudah—"

 **CUPP**

Tanpa diduga Hinata menghentikan ucapan Jellal dengan sebuah ciuman. Ringan dan mesra.

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi…" Hinata memandang lembut manik biru milik Jellal. Sebuah tato unik terukir di bawah mata kanannya, menambah ketampanannya. "Naruto- _kun_ hanyalah masa laluku, dan kaulah masa depanku. Aku akan mengabdikan sisa hidupku hanya untukmu. Percayalah! Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya hanya kaulah yang akan mengisi hati serta pikiranku. Tak ada pria lain." Ujarnya penuh kesungguhan. Menggenggam tangan besar Jellal. Tersenyum manis seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas dada bidang pria itu.

"Aku percaya padamu." Jellal memeluk Hinata erat. Menikmati kehangatan dan aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya.

Hening beberapa saat. Mereka masih bertahan pada posisinya. Saling berbagi kehangatan dan perasaan tanpa banyak berkata-kata. Hingga suara Jellal memecah suasana. "Hinata …"

"Hm?"

"Biarkan aku melakukannya." Ujar Jellal sembari mendorong kedua bahu Hinata pelan. Melepaskan kontak tubuh diantara mereka. Memandangi manik lavender yang selalu dikaguminya penuh arti.

Dahi Hinata mengernyit tak mengerti, "Melakukan ap—Hmmfftt…"

 **CUPP**

Kali ini Jellal yang membungkam mulut Hinata dengan ciuman. Sebuah ciuman yang pada awalnya ringan namun berubah menjadi lumatan _intens_ serta hisapan-hisapan yang membuat nafas Hinata tersenggal dan kewalahan. Tak mampu mengikuti permainan panas dari pria datar nan dingin yang biasanya tak banyak berekspresi itu. Tak menyangka bahwa ternyata ia cukup hebat dalam berciuman. Bukan hanya seorang pria kaku yang hanya terfokus pada karir serta pekerjaannya saja.

Ah, Hinata … Sepertinya masih banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui mengenai Jellal. Berhati-hatilah! Karena justru pria pendiam yang tak banyak berekspresi itu harus lebih diwaspadai. Pikiran serta tindakan mereka tak terduga dan tak bisa terbaca. Seperti calon suamimu— _Jellal Fernandez_.

 **-0-0-0-**

* * *

 **[A/N:]**

 **Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin FF Jellal x Hinata. Fyuhh ... #Lap keringat di dahi#**

 **Masih banyak chara cowok dari berbagai anime yang ingin aku pasangkan dengan Hinata. Kyaaaa ... #Terobsesi#**

 **Semoga aku bisa terus berkarya dan melanjutkan karyaku yang belum selesai.**

 **Doakan dan tetap dukung aku ya, _minna_! :-)**

 **Akhir kata, terimakasih telah membaca.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi ... #Bows**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
